


Creature Hunting

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creatures, Library, M/M, Mage Tech, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Phil, along with a new ally, are searching for the mysterious creature.  Unfortunately, Phil has an up close run in with the creature when he's by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have written this a while ago and forgotten to post it and have half of the next story ready to go. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Stoneburn for the beta, though all mistakes are my own.

"So," Phil said, setting his tray down across from Natasha. The cafeteria was slow this morning. "How was your night?"

"Complicated. Yours?"

"I kissed Hawkeye," Phil admitted and then got to enjoy the face Natasha made as she processed that statement and then try to figure out, which to focus on.

"So, Hawkeye is alive then?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Phil agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Where did you see him?"

"The library, he needed information, and asked for my help."

"And you kissed him?"

"Yes, I did, we were kind of flirting about me trying to figure who he was and… I kissed him and he kissed me back…"

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "So, are you now his ally?"

"Only when we aren't hunting, and I quote, innocent asgardians, end quote." 

"Aw, no finger quotes," Natasha pouted at him.

Phil rolled his eyes and took a bite of food. "So yeah. Then he escorted me back here, because there was something out there."

Natasha bit her lip. "Yeah, about that."

"I take it you got out of your date early?"

"No, Tony followed me and actually saved my butt."

Phil took a minute to process what she just said. "What?"

"Yeah, he filled me in on some things, and we're meeting with him at the library to discuss those things."

"Tony Stark?"

Natasha nodded.

"My worst enemy Tony Stark? The guy that picked on me throughout High School."

"I thought that was Barton?"

Phil frowned, because he really didn't like either of them. 

"Just hear him out, okay? The only way, I'd accept his help is if he stopped tormenting you."

"Promise?" Phil asked.

"I'd make it one of the conditions."

*

"Wow, you guys really do hit the books," Tony said announcing himself. Natasha glanced up to find him laden with a coffee tray and donuts along with a briefcase and a bag. "I brought coffee and donuts. An assortment, because I didn't know what you guys liked."

Natasha took one of the coffees after Tony had set them down, ignoring Phil eying everything dubiously. She doctored it how Phil liked it and took a sip, before handing it over to him, and starting to fix her own cup.

"Also, I had some time…" The briefcase and bag were sent down with a clank and Tony patted down his pockets before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Sorry, not an artist, but I do know the basics."

Natasha took the sheet and saw the creature. It included estimated measurements. She handed it over to Phil to get a good look at it. "Better than what I can do."

"Any idea where it came from?" Phil asked.

Tony shook his head. "Clint's the one that plot trajectory by sight, not me."

"I suppose, you'll be wanting Barton brought in next," Phil groused.

"No." Tony said a bit too quickly. "Clint doesn't need to know about this at all."

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"Because he's convinced I'm going to get myself killed while poking at this, but I… I need to find whatever took me and I to stop them."

"Took you?" Phil asked.

"I was kidnapped last summer. Whatever took me wasn't human. I want to find it and make sure it doesn't hurt anything else." Tony explained. 

"So you want our help?" Phil asked.

"I think we can help each other."

"How exactly could you help us?"

"Tech. Mage tech, actually. I've always been really good with engineering, and I've managed to dig up a few books on magic. I've got a couple of things that should be able to help you guys."

"And in return we try to find the demon that attacked you," Natasha finished.

"And you let me help. You don't put me on the sidelines."

"I think we could do that."

Phil frowned, glancing at Natasha. He didn't like this at all, but then Natasha was the Slayer.

Toy grinned. "Yeah?" 

"Under one condition."

"What's the condition.

Natasha glanced at Phil, before looking at Tony again. "I don't want to hear a word about or any of your friends picking on Phil."

Phil met Tony's eyes.

"Fine, but then Phil needs to stop badmouthing Clint."

"You don't get to make demands," Natasha stated.

"Well, your demand is shit," Tony snapped. "You're making me responsible for Clint's actions and I know you're talking about Clint, because he's one of my three friends and he's the one that has the more antagonistic relationship with Coulson."

"Phil hasn't…."

"Bullshit! You didn't go to High School with us. I did."

Phil scowled. "What did I ever do to Barton?"

"Homecoming Senior Year, comes to mind along with your pithy comments to teachers about Clint being high, drunk, or dealing drugs, which in got Clint called down to the office, had his locker searched, and had him be tested. Guess what Phil? He was clean, every fucking time."

"I never said anything to a teacher…"

"You said it where they could hear you!"

"Enough!" Natasha' voice cut through their voices. Phil glanced at Natasha’s annoyed face, his shoulders slumped. “Can you excuse us for a minute Tony?”

Tony glanced between them, before nodding. “Sure, I’m going to check out some of the history books.”

Natasha waited until Tony was out of the room. “Can you work with him?”

“Do you really want me to?”

“He could be useful,” Natasha admitted. 

Phil’s eyes narrowed and couldn’t help feeling a bit betrayed by her requesting this. He pushed that feeling down. “Yeah, I guess, if he’s not going to picking on me then I’ll deal with him.”

“Think you avoid talking bad about Barton?”

“I’ll avoid it while Tony’s around, but when it’s us and when he does something…”

Natasha smiled and nodded. “When it’s us.”

Phil nodded and watched as Natasha went to get Tony. Phil went and sat down at the computer, considering his options. By the time, Natasha came back, she was already in deep conversation with Tony.

*  
“Hey,” Phil greeted when he opened the door to find his roommate.

“Hey,” Bruce greeted, giving him a wide smile. “You were out late.”

“And you’re in early,” Phil teased back.

“yeah, my, uh, lab mate had plans and I kind of need her there.”

“Since when do you need help?” Phil asked.

“Since Betty would kick my ass, if I did anything without her.”

Phil laughed. “So you’ve met your soulmate then?”

Bruce blushed, which made Phil realize that he’d actually hit the nail on the head. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that…”

“No, it’s fine. She’s amazing, Phil, but she’s got a boyfriend and he’s a dick. I normally wouldn’t say that, but Phil, this guy…” Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I guess, I should be just happy for her, but…”

“He’s a dick?”

Bruce nodded. 

“Does she like you?” Phil asked.

“As a lab partner and friend, yeah. Beyond that, I have no idea. She’s someone else…”

Phil nodded, because Bruce wouldn’t make a move in that case. Bruce could hardly make a move otherwise.

“So, Betty, her father, and her boyfriend are going out a couple times this weekend and next weekend, so no weekend labs.”

Phil nodded. “We should do a roommates’ night then. Go out to eat, watch something on Netflix.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You have a night in mind?”

“Whatever is best for you,” Phil said with a shrug.

*

“Welp, this is another bust,” Tony said, glancing at the clock. “I’ve got an early class on tomorrow.”

“What time is it?” Phil asked.

“10 am, can you believe that?”

“My first class is at 8.”

Tony turned to stare at them. “Why?! Was that your only option?”

“I like early classes.”

Natasha couldn’t help, but smile at the sound of their bickering. She let it go on for a while, before looking at Stark. “Gentlemen.”

“Yes, beautiful?” Tony asked, smiling at her.

“I don’t suppose you can make something to detect when the creature appears or beforehand?”

Tony tilted his head and she could see him thinking it through. “Not until I know what it is and how it appears. If I could get a good reading on it, possibly.”

“Phil, any ideas?” Natasha asked.

“You know,” Tony said, suddenly. “I might be able to set up like some magical sensors, we’d have to collect a baseline, but then when it spikes. You know like one of those earthquake machines or like a laser grid alarm, like in the movies.”

“Really?” Natasha asked. She listened to Tony chatter, completely missing Phil rolling his eyes in the backseat.

*

Natasha made her way down the hall. Phil had been oddly silent all day. Natasha had assumed he was studying, because that’s what she’d been doing all day. Having a full-time night job made it difficult to get school done, but she was managing it. 

The door to the stairwell opened as she passed and she glanced at it. She smiled when she saw Clint, who stopped short when he saw her

“Barton,” Natasha greeted.

“Natasha.” Barton fell in step beside her. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Been under the weather, but doing better.” He fell quiet, before asking. “How’s Coulson doing?”

“Phil’s fine,” Natasha said, glancing at him. “Why?”

“Just haven’t seen him lately.” Clint replied.

“Well, I know he’s been busy.”

“That’s probably it.” Clint veered off for his room, pulling his keys out to go in. He paused, with the door open. “Tell him I said hi.” Then quickly ducked into his room.

Natasha stared at his close doors, because that had been the oddest interaction, she’d had with Barton. She shook her head and went to knock on Phil’s door. She was surprised to find Bruce on the other side of the door. “Bruce.”

“Hey Natasha,” Bruce said, stepping back to let her into the room. 

“Not studying tonight, Bruce?” Natasha asked.

“Nah, my lab partner’s father is visiting, so she’s out with him and knowing the General, probably Glenn as well.”

“So…?”

“She gets upset when Bruce gets ahead of her,” Phil said. “So Bruce has to wait.”

Natasha glanced at Bruce, who blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay, Phil and I haven’t had a roommates night all year…”

“Roommates night?” Natasha glanced over at Phil.

Phil frowned. “I emailed you.”

“When?”

“Earlier today.”

“I haven’t checked my email today.” Natasha admitted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine, we were just debating where to go.”

“Bruce wants Indian.”

Bruce looked at Phil. “We can go somewhere else.”

“I don’t mind Indian.”

“But you don’t really like it.”

Phil shook his head, looking back over at Natasha. “See, this is our problem.”

“You’re both too polite?” Natasha asked, amused at them.

Phil nodded.

“Hey,” Bruce said. “You want to come with? You could you know. It doesn’t have to be just the two of us.”

Natasha made a face. “Sorry, I can’t, I have a project I’m working on. Maybe next time?”

“Sure,” Bruce agreed.

“What’d you have last time though?” Natasha asked.

“Uh, Chinese?” Bruce stated.

“Go for Indian then,” Natasha suggested.

“See, Natasha agrees with me.”

“She’s not even coming.”

“If it makes you feel better, we’ll go for real pizza next time.” Phil suggested.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him.

“Chicago style pizza, it’s like a casserole,” Bruce explained.

“It’s the best kind of a pizza.”

“Well, I’ve never had it…”

Phil’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Bruce. “See, next time we’ll take Natasha to try real pizza.”

Bruce smiled as he huffed. “Fine. Next time, Natasha comes with for real pizza, so we’ll got for Indian tonight.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Natasha asked. looking over at him.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, have fun with the project.”

“You’re not going to be there to ask questions, how can I?”

Phil looked surprised at that statement, but he covered it. “Sorry, save your questions and I’ll get to them tomorrow?”

Natasha nodded. “Sure. Have a good time tonight.”

“We will.” Phil agreed.

*

“That was good,” Bruce said, stepping outside of his favorite Indian place.

“It was,” Phil agreed. He pulled the zipper of his coat a little higher. He fell into step with Bruce.

“Thanks for this,” Bruce said. “I’ve kind of had a bad week.”

“It sounds like it,” Phil agreed, because Bruce had opened up. Betty’s father, an army general, had been by the lab several times. He wasn’t a very soothing presence and Phil recognized the signs of a bully when he heard one. “You know I’m here, if you ever want to talk about it.”

“I know, I just…” Bruce trailed off, coming to halt.

Phil paused and looked up to find a man standing in their pathway. The man’s hair was in a buzz cut with the sides even shorter and he had a mustache. 

“Bruce,” the man said.

Bruce hesitated. “Glenn.”

Betty’s boyfriend, Phil realized. Betty’s very unhappy looking boyfriend.

“What’s up?” Bruce asked.

“Betty just dumped me.”

“She did?”

“Don’t sound so surprised Bruce, I know you’ve been undermining our relationship.”

“No, Glenn, I’ve always been respectful of your relationship…” Bruce protested.

“I’m not stupid, Banner,” Glenn strode toward them and Phil could see the threat in every step. 

Phil didn’t think, he simply reacted, putting himself between Glenn and Bruce. “I’m sorry to hear about your relationship ending.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Phil Coulson, I’m Bruce’s roommate.”

Glenn leaned into his space. “Get out of my way, Phil.” 

“No,” Phil said.

Phil saw the punch coming and blocked it. Natasha’s training had paid off. She was faster, stronger, and certainly far more dangerous. Talbot didn’t really stand a chance at least not until someone else waded in. Phil was dimly aware of Bruce’s warning shout. He turned to find a few others coming in. Phil wasn’t near as good as fighting against multiple threats, especially multiple threats that had clearly trained together. Phil stumbled backwards and he felt his foot slip on leaf, he fell backwards. Pain flared in the back of his head.

“Phil!” He heard Bruce yell distantly.

Phil forced his eyes to open and his vision was blurry, but he saw Talbot’s goons grab Bruce as Talbot advanced.

Bruce’s clothes were tearing. Bruce was getting bigger?

And greener?

Something roared. It sounded close and far away.

Phil struggled to pull his phone out. He pressed the home button, but nothing happened. He tried the other home button and the screen came to life, so he held it on. As soon as heard the ding, he managed to get out. “Call Natasha.”

*

Natasha slid into the driver’s seat of Tony’s fancy car. “You got a reading?”

“Not yet, but he’s definitely nearby,” Tony stated. The roar had been close and when they had heard it, Tony had tossed her the keys, so he could play with his mage tech to track it. 

Natasha turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. The roar had come from downtown more and she could at least get them in that direction.

Her ringtone cut through the car’s silence. 

“That your phone?” Tony asked.

Natasha nodded, reaching to pull it out of her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID. “It’s Phil.” She hit answer. “Hey Phil, little busy right now.”

There wasn’t an answer.

“Phil?” Nothing and Natasha had a bad feeling about this. “Phil?!” 

“What’s the matter?” Tony asked.

“He’s not answering,” Natasha growled. “PHIL?!”

“Tasha?” Phil’s voice sounded weak and slurred.

“Where are you Phil?”

“Park?”

“Which park?” Natasha asked.

There wasn’t an answer, but the line didn’t disconnect. She held it out to Tony. “Find him.”

“Sure, I’ll try,” Tony said, starting to fiddle with it. “You said he went out to eat tonight?”

“With Bruce, they were going for Indian.”

“Bruce likes a joint downtown, near Kirby Park.” Tony stated.

“Would they go through there to get back to the Bus?”

“Shortest way,” Tony said, looking up from the phone.

Natasha nodded, heading toward the park. They needed to find Phil, the creature could wait. The drive to the park was tense and Natasha pulled into the first spot she could. She needed to move. Tony was right behind her. 

“If I were Bruce and Phil…” Tony said, slowly, before heading down a path. Natasha followed after him. It wasn’t long before they came upon the sight. Natasha didn’t recognize the other three, who looked to be in worse shape. She went straight to Phil, who was thankfully breathing.

“I’m calling 911,” Tony stated, pulling out his body. He was going around to check the other bodies.

Natasha nodded. “Phil?”

“Tasha?” Phil slurred. His eyes didn’t seem to focus on her. “Hey Phil. How was dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“With Bruce?”

“Indian, don’t tell Bruce, it was okay.”

Natasha huffed in laughter.

“Ambulances are on the way,” Tony stated. 

“Good,” Natasha stated.

*

Natasha dropped into the hard chair, next to Tony. She sighed. “They won’t let me see him or tell me anything.”

“HIPAA,” Tony replied.

“It’s annoying.”

“I’m sure,” Tony agreed, not looking up.

Natasha glanced over at him. “What are you doing?”

“Programming, it helps me think.”

“Think?”

“I have questions and I think you missed some things.”

“Like?” Natasha asked.

Tony let the phone fall to his lap and glanced over at her. “Where was Bruce? And what caused the excessive amounts of cracks in that sidewalk.”

Natasha blinked, before frowning. “I don’t have his number.”

“Neither do I. Clint might…” Tony said. 

“He’s probably asleep, he said he hasn’t been feeling very well.”

Tony nodded. “Guess we’ll have to wait see if Bruce is back at the Bus when Phil gets discharged.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

Tony glanced at her. “I don’t mind, we’re a team, right?”

Natasha smiled. “Right.”

 

*

Clint winced as he stepped out into the hallway with its too bright light. Mornings were horrible while living in a dorm. He just wanted to go back to bed, but nope, there were things he needed to do today. 

The bathroom was just as bright, but far colder, because some idiot had left a window open all night. Clint closed it, before heading back to his room.

He paused outside his room as Phil came out of the staircase. He froze as he took in the bruises. “What happened to your face, Coulson?”

Phil paused, hunching into his shoulders. “Why? Want to go give them a reward?”

“The hell, man?” Clint asked. “What happened?”

“Just stop,” Phil stated.

“Stop what?”

“Pretending to care!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t care about me,” Phil repeated. “The only thing you care about is that someone beat me up before you could.”

“Yeah, because I beat you up so often,” Clint pointed out.

“Psi Phi Party.”

“What?”

“We fought.”

“You threw the first punch.”

“After you antagonized me.”

“I don’t remember hitting your face,” Clint said, because he had done that. He’d done that because that Jotun had been targeting Phil and he needed to get Phil away from it. Phil didn’t know that, had never looked beyond the obvious.

“And is that some sort of line in your dubious moral code that you refuse to cross, you don’t hit people in the face?”

 _Especially not ones with pretty faces_ , Clint thought to himself. “I wouldn’t hit you in the face.”

“Well, I’m honored,” Phil said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “That makes up for all the shit you’ve done in the past.”

“I didn’t say it did, I asked what happened,” Clint pointed out. “All I want to know was what happened.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it with the asshole that is just as likely to send me to the hospital, because he decided today was the day he was going to beat the shit out of me.” Phil glared at him.

“I…” Clint floundered, stunned by the vehemence in Phil’s voice. They weren’t friends, he knew that, but Clint thought maybe steps had been made that Phil wouldn’t stop the unfounded accusations.

“You know what they’ve got me on some decent painkillers. Why don’t you get your hits in too? That way Natasha will never know and you can worm your way between us, too.”

“I don’t want to hit you,” Clint defended. “Why the hell would I?”

“Because I got my gay germs all over your straight-ness.”

"What?!" 

"We slept together."

Clint blinked as he realized what this was all about. His anger deflating, it was his own fault for not “Do you seriously think I’m upset that we slept in the same bed?”

“Yes, you’re a homophobic straight boy.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Phil said.

“No, I’m not,”

“How many women have you hit on?”

“That doesn’t make me straight!” Clint snapped.

A throat cleared and Clint turned to find Natasha there. Their eyes met and Clint froze, couldn't help the bit of fear that rose up at the sight of the coolness in Natasha's eyes. His hand twitched, longing for his bow, but Natasha didn't seem to notice.

“Phil, I thought you were going to get some sleep.”

“I was, someone stopped me,” Phil said.

“Why don’t you go now,” Natasha said, holding Clint's gaze. 

Phil walked past him. Clint could the muffled thump of the door closing.

“I thought I told you to leave him alone,” Natasha said.

“I asked him what happened,” Clint said. “I didn’t do anything…”

“You were yelling at him.”

“He’s a hypocrite.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow. “He’s injured.”

Clint blinked and realized that there was nothing he could do. “I noticed.”

“It doesn’t concern you. Leave him alone.”

“Sure,” Clint said. “Let him know I’m sorry.” It was too sarcastic, Clint realized after it was out. He weathered Natasha’s glare and headed into his room. He let the door close and stated the word to remove his hearing aid. He set them back in their case, taking in the silence of the world. The door was locked and Clint made sure the drapes were closed.

He was alone and it was quiet. Clint dropped to the bed, forgetting his plan, and allowing the emotions to roll through him. He knew he’d fucked his relationship with Phil long ago. He thought that they were at least smoothing things out, but apparently still thought the worst of Clint. He’d tried to make amends, but every time, every time he was rebuffed. It was horrible cycle: Clint would try to do something to make amends, he’d think it was working until Phil said something to show that it hadn’t worked, and Clint would lose his temper.

The worst part was that Phil refused to accept that Clint was anything, but straight and Clint could admit that he mostly had relationships with women. It was hard to find a guy that were as amazing as the guy Clint was already interested in. That was probably the problem, Clint had a hard time getting over his crush, when the crush lived next door and pretty much hated him.

*

Phil was grateful for the quiet of his room. He could hear Clint and Natasha talking, but shook his head. He did want to get some sleep, but he needed to get clean first. He gathered up his shower supplies and stepped out to find Natasha right here. “Going to check on me?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine. I think he’s pissed that someone beat him to punch.” Phil went to wrinkle his nose, because he had not intended that pun, but it hurt. “Sorry, pun not intended.”

“It’s alright,” Natasha said. “Bruce here?”

Phil shook his head. “No. He might be down at breakfast. I’m going to get clean and then I’m going to sleep, okay?”

Natasha nodded. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“I’ll be okay, you could use some sleep too.”

Natasha nodded. “Can I stay until you’re out of the shower?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed, holding the door opened. Natasha slipped in and Phil trudged to the bathrooms. He went straight to the shower and quickly washed, grateful to pull on clean clothes. 

When he got back to his room, he had to shoo Natasha away, Then he climbed up onto his bed and collapsed. He was just about to drift off when the door opened again. He opened his eyes slightly up to see Bruce walk in, his clothing shredded as if he had burst out of it.

There was something, he remembered seeing last night, but he was too tired to remember. Later, Phil told himself, later he’d figure it all out.


End file.
